All Good Things
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: SONG-FIC :: SasuHina :: Tudo o que é bom, sempre tem um final.


**Tudo o que bom, sempre tem um final**

**- • -**

Perdeu sua família. Ele se sentia perdido. Não sabia qual rumo seguir. Tudo parecia tão escuro e frio. Seus amigos estavam muito longe para poder ouvi-lo. Ele não tinha ninguém para se apoiar. A chuva que caia sobre seus ombros era fria e caia com tanta força que pareciam navalhas em sua pele imaculada. Ele não se importava. Não tinha que se importasse com ele agora.

Acabou de receber a notícia que todos da sua família, pai, mãe e irmão foram mortos em um acidente. Não se sobrou nada deles, só o sangue que manchava e se misturava no chão com a água da chuva. Isso doía. Mais nele do que em qualquer pessoa, doía. Fazia de seus órgãos coração para não chorar. Depois de sair do enterro, onde nenhuma palavra foi proferida ele vagava.

Andou sem rumo, com os olhos vidrados no chão, enquanto chutava pedrinhas alheias, aqueles que estiveram ao seu lado em todos os momentos, lhe apoiavam no que ele queria. Nunca pensou que eles fossem arrancados de perto dele com tanta brusquidão.

As brigas com seu irmão, os sermões de seu pai e as comidas queimadas de sua mãe. Até a presença deles foi apagada. A casa, que agora é dele, o silêncio nunca foi tão agonizante. Ele podia jurar que ouvia os sussurros deles. Queria poder ir dormir e amanhã acordar com seu irmão o chamando de tolo, seu pai gritando alguma ordem com alguém e sua mãe tentando inutilmente fritar panquecas, o que mais parecia carvão.

Não queria aceitar que eles tinham morrido. Foi tão súbito que ele não consegue digerir. Queria poder gritar e chorar, se descabelar e agonizar com eles. Seu orgulho o impedia. Isso o matava por dentro, sua alma está minúscula. Isso doía.

Seus pés sem rumo o levaram para um parque abandonado no centro da cidade de Nova York. Por causa da chuva, estava vazia, o chão barroso e os brinquedos rangiam pela força que as águas da chuva exerciam sobre eles. Foi até um dos bancos e se sentou. Estava frio e cinza. Ele se sentia morrendo afogado em um lago onde não se tinha escapatória. E ele foi afundando. Aos poucos, agonizando e implorando pela vida. Colocou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e olhou para o chão. O vento cortante trazia algumas folhas que foram arrancadas das árvores e congelava os ossos de quem estivesse o enfrentando. Se fosse um dia comum, como há meses atrás, ele estaria no conforto de seu lar, protegido e quentinho, tomando um chocolate quente ou um chá que lhe trouxessem em seu escritório. Conversaria com Itachi sobre os negócios da família e seu pai daria várias dicas importantes, sua mãe apareceria na porta batendo o pé exigindo que eles saiam do escritório, pois estavam ficando tempo demais. Iriam bater boca e no final sempre ela ganhava, obrigando eles a assistir um filme com ela, iriam sujar a cozinha toda tentando fazer uma simples pipoca e quase explodindo a panela, e ela iria perguntar qual era o número da pizzaria. Mais eles não estariam mais lá. Nunca mais. Ele não percebeu, ele não viu mais alguém sentou ao seu lado. E sua voz melodiosa cortou o silêncio mortal.

_Honestamente o que aconteceu comigo_

_Não gosto da realidade, é clara demais para mim_

_Realmente a vida é magnífica, nós somos o que não vemos_

_Perdemos tudo sonhando._

Aquela voz era doce como mel, cortando aquele silêncio enlouquecedor. Ele não virou a cabeça para o lado, ele nem se mexeu, mais soube que era uma mulher pela voz.

_Chamas ao Pó, Amantes à Amigos_

_Porque todas as coisas boas acabam?_

_Chamas ao Pó, Amantes à Amigos_

_Porque todas as coisas boas acabam?_

Ele tentava não prestar atenção na música, mais algo nele insistia em ouvir aquela doce estranha cantar com voz de anjo ao seu lado.

_Viajando eu... Paro somente nas saídas_

_Pensando se eu continuarei jovem e inquieta_

_Vivendo desse jeito, eu me estresso menos_

_Eu quero me afastar quando o sonho morre_

_A chega e eu não choro_

_Eu sinto somente gravidade e eu me pergunto por quê_

Algo nessa música... O fazia sentir bem. Mesmo em um momento tão crítico em sua vida, estava sendo confortado não com palavras de carinho ou algum abraço e sim por uma música cantada por uma total desconhecida.

_Morrer... Morrer... Morrer_

Essa palavra ecoou pela sua mente por segundos que mais pareciam séculos. Como se ele gritasse no vale do fim, sua voz seria o eco no mundo.

_Chamas ao Pó, Amantes à Amigos_

_Porque todas as coisas boas acabam?_

_Chamas ao Pó, Amantes à Amigos_

_Porque todas as coisas boas acabam?_

Ele não virou para o lado em nenhum momento, mais pediu silenciosamente para aquela estranha continuar a cantar, sua voz era tão bela e chegava aos seus ouvidos em uma melodia melancólica efêmera para que se escute eterna para aqueles que interpretassem suas mensagens subliminares.

_Quando os cachorros estavam latindo para a lua nova, assoviando uma musica nova_

_Esperando que chegasse logo_

Coincidência ou destino, ele não soube quando ouviu o uivar de cães ao longe, aquela não era uma melodia normal. Ele lhe enchia de esperança, parecia que a moça também tinha passado por isso. O cheiro de jasmim que exalava dela era perturbador e aguçava seus sentindos, ele respirou fundo, tragando um pouco mais daquela fragrância. A chuva estava diminuindo gradativamente.

_E o sol estava se perguntando se deveria_

_Se afastar por um dia_

_Até o sentimento ir embora_

Quando uma fina garoa estava a molhar ainda mais aquela cidade que já está encharcada, as nuvens pesadas foram se dissipando como se não tivesse chovido nem uma gota. Os raios solares apareciam por entre as frestas das nuvens, transformado a cidade cinza-escura e um lugar multicolorido pelos vários arco-íris que enfeitavam o horizonte. Ele olhou para cima e viu aquele céu azul-anil aparecer belamente para todos aqueles que olhavam para cima.

_E o céu estava caindo e as nuvens estavam pingando e a chuva,_

_Desceu (ou saiu) para trazer salvação_

Ele virou a cabeça para o lado a procura da pessoa que tinha lhe feito companhia naquele momento ruim. Seus olhos se arregalaram de leve, ele viu um anjo. Corpo exuberante com graciosas curvas pele imaculadamente branca e cabelos de longas madeixas arroxeadas. Ela, por algum motivo desconhecido, estava totalmente seca. Ela olhava para o lado, não tendo como visualizar seu rosto. Sua presença era tão inocente, tão... Angelical.

_E os cachorros estavam latindo para a lua nova_

_Assoviando uma musica nova esperando que chegasse_

_Rápido para que eles pudessem morrer..._

Ela terminou de cantar sua triste melodia quando uma pomba da cor branca rondava os céus chamando a atenção dele. Quando ele olhou novamente para o lado, ela já não estava mais lá. Procurou com os olhos por todos os lados, mais nenhum sinal da misteriosa menina/anjo. Seu coração já não estava tão pesado como antes, e agora ele podia chorar o quanto queria. Mais não deixaria lágrimas correrem por seus olhos, e sim por sua alma. Suas verdadeiras lágrimas não escorrem pelo rosto e mancham suas roupas, e sim, sangram pelo coração e marcam sua alma.

- • -

Depois de fazer o caminho de volta a sua casa, tomar um longo banho e dormir quase um dia inteiro, pois ele precisaria de energias de sobra para controlar os negócios que sua família deixou para ele. Acordou com o som irritantemente alto do despertador, franziu o cenho em sinal de negação e apalpou o criado mudo a procura do objeto atual de sua total indignação e socou o pobre até só se sobrar os fios de seu sistema. Estava tão escondido por entre montes e montes de edredom que só era possível se ver sua cabeleira negra em destaque. Pegou um baita de um resfriado com a chuva de poucas horas atrás. Depois de o sol aparecer novamente, foi logo encoberto pelas mesmas nuvens e agora chovia tanto quanto antes. Foi tirando os edredons de cima de si para poder sentar na cama e quando colocou seus pés quentes no chão teve um choque térmico por causa da mudança de temperatura. Levantou-se e ajeitou seu conjunto de moletom largo e preto, desamassando aqui e puxando dali. Foi andando até poder encostar a mão na porta e abri-la. Andou pelo corredor em direção a cozinha. Depois de vasculhar os armários em busca da coisa mais prática de se fazer e comer achou no fundo a última gaveta um pacote de biscoitos de chocolate bem escondido. Colocou-os em cima da mesa e foi pegar um prato e um copo. Também os colocou em cima da mesa e abriu a geladeira para pegar o leite. Depois de colocar todos os biscoitos no prato e o leite no copo e devolver tudo em seus devidos lugares, foi até a sala com o intuito de assistir alguma coisa e devorar os biscoitos, pois não coloca nada no estômago há horas.

Pegou o controle e ligou sua grande TV de plasma a sua frente, colocando o copo na mesa de centro e apoiar os pés na mesma, se sentando acomodadamente no sofá branco de sua sala devorando os biscoitos e trocando freneticamente os canais à procura de algo que lhe chamasse a atenção, quando estava quase desistindo, uma jornalista aparece falando formalmente no noticiário.

"**_Foi confirmado que há algumas horas atrás, a herdeira de uma das famílias mais ricas dos Estados Unidos foi encontrada morta com os pulsos cortados em sua residência de luxo. A polícia avalia o caso, mais está mais que comprovado que foi suicídio da parte da menina."_**

Era só o que lhe faltava, mais mortes. Iria trocar de canal quando na televisão mostrou a foto da menina. Cuspiu todo o leite que tomava e seu coração falou muitas batidas, como se tivesse sido esmurrado há pouco tempo.

**_"Hyuuga Hinata era herdeira da família Hyuuga no qual tinha empresas no ramo de exportação e importação. Controlavam o mercado não só no EUA como também em parte do mundo, fazendo assim eles terem uma das maiores fortunas mundiais. Muitos dizem que ela estava de depressão em conseqüência da morte da família em um acidente, também falavam que ela freqüentava psicólogos e tomava remédios..."_**

Ele desligou a TV e mesmo assim ficou como olhar vidrado na tela. Aquela menina que ele viu na foto. Era tão parecida como a moça do parque, mais ele não soube dizer ao certo se era e mesma, pois não tinha conseguido ver seu rosto. Balançou a cabeça murmurando para ele mesmo coisas como "Acho que estou enlouquecendo." Ou "Onde eu bati a cabeça?" Levantou-se e foi levar o prato e o copo vazios na pia. Olhou na mesa e notou um jornal, não tinha percebido que estava ali. Olhou a página e sentiu o ar de seus pulmões escaparem. Hyuuga Hinata na primeira página, com a mesma roupa branca, as mesmas curvas, mais os olhos. Olhos de um morto. Jogou o jornal longe e nele saiu um pedaço de papel de uma cor diferente, pegou o bilhete e leu. Seu coração ameaçou sair pela boca. Ele não tinha falado que a moça no parque era tão angelical e misteriosa? Pois bem. **Ele acertou.**

_Tudo o que é bom, sempre tem um final._

_Que tal começar a remodelar seu?_

_Ass.: **Hyuuga Hinata**._

- • -

**N/A: **Minha Nossa... ô.ô Nunca imaginei que eu um dia escreveria uma SasuHina.

Bem... Não e beeeeeem uma SasuHina. Mais também não é uma SasuSaku! Ò.o/

Vou confessar algo para vocês: Eu odiava SasuHina com todas as minhas forças, mais agora. Não. Sei lá o que deu em mim. O.o

Pra mim o Sasuke é que nem o Veja: Multiuso! ;D (Mais SasuSaku ainda rula! ò.o/)

A, antes que eu me esqueça. A música é uma tradução. \o\

**Nelly Furtado - All Good Things (Come To End.)** (Essa música tem a versão português no qual ela canta com o Di Ferrero do NxZero e uma que ela canta sozinha, ambas lindas de morrer! /o/)

A fic não foi betada, gomen pelos erros x.x

Err... Reviews? ó.ò''


End file.
